


Fingers Crossed

by Peasantics



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, New York AU, No pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantics/pseuds/Peasantics
Summary: After Green visits the coffee shop where Blue works at, stuff happens.(No Pokemon AU+New York AU)





	Fingers Crossed

Blue walked into the coffee shop where she worked at and took a whiff of air, which smelled like coffee and freshly baked goods. She walked up to behind the counter, greeted her best friend and coworker, Yellow, and put on her white apron.

She picked up the only order on the counter, which was just a cup of black coffee to table number 4, a table by the window.

She waited for it to be done and picked it up to take it to the table. She arrived at the table and placed the cup down, going unnoticed by the light brown haired young man sitting on the chair facing the direction of the door. She looked at his face, which in her opinion looked fairly attractive.

He looked like he was around her age and like he was bored, perhaps he was waiting for someone. She tapped on his shoulder, making him turn his head around, look at her and then look at his coffee.

“Thanks” he muttered, taking the hot dark beverage in his hands as he returned his gaze back to the snowy outside.

“Enjoy your coffee~!” She said and looked back at the order hanger, which was still empty.

She took the opportunity and sat on the free chair in front of him.

“Are you waiting for someone?” She asked.

“That’s none of your business” He said, taking a sip of his bitter drink, without even tearing his sight from the cold street.

“No need to be so mean.”

“If I tell you will you leave me alone”

“Yes!” She lied, having crossed her fingers under the table.

“Fine. I’m waiting for my sister, she told me to meet her here, but clearly, she hasn’t arrived yet”

“I’m Blue~” she introduced herself. “Aren’t you hungry? If so, I can get you something to eat. On the house!”.

Before the young man could decline, the waitress got up and brought back a big slice of cake.

“I know a cake is nowhere close to a healthy breakfast but this is simply the best cake I have ever eaten and-”

“You’re blabbering too much, just hand it over” He told her.

He picked up the fork and took a bite from it. For a split second, his eyes lit up, but he quickly hid his reaction. 

“So….. What do you think? My good friend Yellow baked it, she also works here!”

“It’s good”

“Great! It’ll be $1.20” She said just to get a reaction out of him. He nearly choked.

“Didn’t you said it was on the house?!” He questioned.

“Relax Mr. Grumpypants, I was just messing with you” She laughed and went into the staff room, waving goodbye.

“Pesky woman” he muttered under his breath.

After waiting for twenty more minutes, his sister hadn’t arrived so he decided to leave the money on the table, knowing Blue was certainly watching him from afar, and quickly left the café.

As she went to pick up the money, she noticed a black weather wallet abandoned on the seat. New costumers walked in, which made the bell ring, so she stuffed the wallet on her apron pocket so she could have a look at it later.

When she arrived at her flat at the end of the day, she crashed on her sofa and remembered about the wallet. She grabbed her apron from her small work bag and dug into the pocket, taking out the black wallet.

She first searched for money, only finding 5$, which she took. Next, she looked at the ID. 

“Green Oak. Huh” she muttered to herself.

He was her age and he sure did look handsome. 

At that moment, a small paper fell into her lap which read ‘If lost, call XXX-XXX-XXX’ in thin black letters.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number, which was picked up after about twenty seconds.

“Hello is this Green Oak’s phone?” Blue said to the phone.

“Yes, I’m his sister, he’s busy and told me to pick up. Who’s speaking?”

“Oh! My name is Blue, I found your brother’s wallet!”

“He did mention that it was missing. He has some plans out of town tomorrow but I could go meet up with you and you’ll give it back. I’m gonna have lots of important work at home to do but I think I can manage a bit of time to meet you”

“You don’t need to go anywhere! I could just go over and give it. I have a day off tomorrow so I can easily go over and then you don’t need to take time off your important work to go meet me!”

“That’s so considerate! I’ll message you the address. See you tomorrow! Bye!”

“Bye~!”

Green’s sister hung up and Blue went to bed after writing down the address the other girl sent her. 

The next day, she grabbed the wallet and went to the address by foot as it surprisingly was only a fifteen-minute walk from her building. She went up the elevator and looked for flat number 14.

She rung the doorbell and after about ten minutes the door opened to reveal a very surprised Green on the other side, whose eyes were widened.

“What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?” He questioned her and she slyly smiled.

“You forgot your wallet at the coffee shop, I just called the number on the card and your dear sister said I could come to give it back, and don’t you worry! I didn’t steal the money” she lied as she handed him the wallet back.

He didn’t bother to check as he was too bothered trying to get her out of the flat’s doorstep.

“Thank you. Now go away-” He started but was interrupted by his sister, who had a tray on her hands with a pot filled with tea.

“Green! Don’t be rude to our guest! Blue, come in for tea, please! I insist!” Daisy exclaimed.

Blue smiled and ducked under Green’s arm, which was connecting him to the door frame. She looked around the flat and she had to admit it was a nice flat.

It was a simple looking flat with white walls and a few monochromatic geometrical paintings hanging on the walls, but no photos of Green nor of Daisy.

The floor was made of wood and was relatively shiny, but not enough to be slippery. The furniture was almost all black with the exception of the brown wood dining table and the light beige recliner.

There were two big windows overlooking the snowy streets of New York. Beside one of the windows was a small Christmas tree with a few gifts placed under it.

Blue took off her cold weather gear off, stuffing her gloves and her beanie on the big pockets of her winter coat, which she placed on the coat hanger, which was behind the door.

The three young adults sat on the sofa and the oldest of them all, Daisy, started pouring some tea on the teacups.

“So! Green, Daisy told me yesterday that you were supposed to be out of town today” Blue mentioned.

“There is going to have a snowstorm later today, so I thought it would be better to just postpone the trip” Green explained.

“That’s a shame! But hey, at least we got to meet each other again~” Blue exclaimed.

She was glad he didn’t go anywhere just so she could annoy him.

“Do you have any plans for Christmas, Blue?” Daisy piped in and Blue dramatically sighed as a response.

“I do, but it’s just the usual. And by the usual I mean spend it with my best friend on my flat getting drunk and then singing karaoke” 

“Why don’t you spend it with us as a thank you for bringing Green’s wallet back? Your friend can come too! Green’s best friend is also coming so it wouldn’t be a problem if your friend tagged along” Daisy kindly invited her.

A chance to annoy Green for a whole night AND perhaps even get the chance to match Yellow up with Green’s best friend? That was an opportunity she was certain she couldn’t miss.

Blue nodded and Green choked on his tea.

“No! You are not going to spend Christmas with us” He protested.

“Come on Greenie, it’ll be so fun” Daisy said as she playfully hit him with her elbow.

“Yeah, GREENIE… Please~?” Blue begged.

“Fine” he sighed.

“Yay!” She celebrated by forcefully bear hugging him.

She looked at the watch on her wrist and got up to go pick her coat up.

“As much fun as this hanging out session is being I have to go now! I’ve got some chores to do at home. Daisy, you have my phone number so you can just update me on the Christmas dinner deets. Bye~!” She waved goodbye and left, leaving Green facepalming.

Two weeks later, Christmas night came.

As for gifts, Blue bought matching turtlenecks for Green and Daisy, a necklace for Yellow and a gift card for Green’s best friend, Red, since she hadn’t met him yet. She had convinced Yellow to give him something too, which ended up with her baking him cookies.

Before heading out, Blue and Yellow stuffed their gifts into a big paper bag. When they arrive at the Oak siblings’ flat they greeted everyone, who were all clearly busy in the kitchen.

“You two are finally here! Nice to meet you I’m Daisy!” Daisy introduced herself to Yellow.

“I’m Yellow, nice to meet you too” Yellow politely said.

Daisy then turned to face both women at the same time.

“We forgot to get wine so we were hoping one of you could take Red’s place on helping Green finish preping the chicken while he goes get it” She said as Red approached the three of them.

“I can help with the chicken!” Blue offered immediately.

“And I can go with Red. I don’t want to be the only one here who’s empty handed in chores”

“No need to, I can go by myself” Red said as he scratched the back of his head.

“I insist!”

“But-”

“No buts, Red! Let her help you, she won’t give up~” Blue joined the conversation and Red nodded.

“Alright then. Let’s go” Red said and he and Yellow left the flat.

Immediately after they left, Blue rushed to the door and fished for something on her pocket, said thing being a mistletoe stuck on a string and a bit of tape. She pulled a chair that was nearby and attached it to the ceiling close to the door.

“Perfect!” she muttered as she took the chair out of the way.

As she turned around she immediately hit something, or someone. Green.

“What do you think you’re doing” He looked up and his eyes widened, casuing the brunette to smile mischeaveously.

“This sure was not the plan but turns out it’s better than it~!”

“I will not, even in a million years, kiss you” He told her as he crossed his arms.

She fake pouted.

“But Greenie, it’s the rules!”

“The rules of what?”

“Christmas, of course! Let’s make a deal. If you kiss me I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the night” She said and crossed her fingers behind her back.

“Forever” he suggested.

“One month” 

“Deal” He spoke, oblivious to the fact that she had her fingers crossed.

The young woman stood on the tip of her toes, arms going over his neck as they both leaned in. The kiss lasted for longer than they both had anticipated, only ending because it was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and a pair of laughs, which stopped abruptly after the two people entering the flat noticed the two other people kissing in the middle of the hall.

“Hope we aren’t interrupting anything” Red spoke nervously and Yellow blushed in embarassment over interrupting the kiss.

After looking behind her, Blue laughed and held up her crossed fingers.

“Gotcha~!” She muttered to Green and walked away to the kitchen, leaving Green in a storm of emotions and Yellow and Red staring at him and then at each other, clearly confused by what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this! Please leave feedback in the comments, please!


End file.
